Modernization Program (D8)
While the Admiralty has always attempted to stay state of the art, the''' Modernization Program 'was a program designed to modernization the Colonial Fleet with state of the art warships. Backstory With the downsizing of the fleet, the Admiralty decides to modernization with the fleet. The Fleet Modernization Act was passed to allow for the extra funded for research into new designed. The first new designed was the Fenris Class Battlestar. Because of delay in funding only the Steyr Class Frigate has been built in larger number with twelve of them enters service before Operation Homecoming. New Classes Fenris Class Battlestar The first class planned in the Modernization Program but because of delay funding the ''Fenris only came into service only three months before the Cylon attack. The other ship of the class, the Marathon came into service two months before Operation Homecoming. Fenris Marathan Ovidius Class Light Battlestar The Ovidius Class Light Battlestar was designed for the replacement for the Valkyire Class Light Battlestar. The Ovidius is the only battlestar to come into service before Operation Homecoming. Her fate is unknown. Ovidius Hyperion Bay Class Heavy Cruiser The Hyperion Bay Class Heavy Cruiser Mark II is an updated version of the original Hyperion Bay Class Heavy Cruiser Mark I. Only four has enters service before Operation Homecoming. Hyperion Bay Mark II enters service four months before Operation Homecoming. Hyperion Bay - Mark II Ashigara Furutaka Kinugasa Nebraska Class Destroyer The Nebraska Class Destroyer is a state-of-art destroyer. Name after Admiral Geroge C. Nebraska. Only six Nebraska has enters service before Operation Homecoming. Nebraska enters service six months before Operation Homecoming. Nebraska Mitchell Woodward McDougal Powell Stein Steyr Class Frigate Steyr Class Frigate is state-of-art frigate, and the smaller ship of the Modernization Program. Only twelve of them has enters service before Operation Homecoming. Steyr enters service eight months before Operation Homecoming. Steyr Other Designs Some of the other designs under the modernization program was classify by the Admiralty or was not part of the original plan designs but was developed over time. Columbia Class Batttlestar The Columbia was going to be the second Fenris Class Battlestar however because of changed in construction it was reclassify as it own class. However, only two, the Columbia, and the Galactica was under construction at the time of Operation Homecoming because of delaying in funding. Columbia (Under Construction) Galactica (Under Construction) Athena (Planned) Acropolis (Planned) Atlantia (Planned) Cerberus (Planned) Pacifica (Planned) Pegasus (Planned) Prometheus (Planned) Rycon (Planned) Triton (Planned) Solaria (Planned) Thermopylae Class Battlestar Thermoplyae Redemption Class Battlestar Redemption Spartan Class Battlestar Spartan '' ''Leonidas Stalingrad Class Heavy Carrier Stalingrad Cimitar - Under Construction Coral Sea - Under Construction Cosmora - Plan Dragonhead Nebula (Dragonhead) - Plan Glennon - Plan Guam - Plan Jutland Belt (Jutland) - Plan Leyte Gulf (Leyte) - Plan Nerio - Plan Phuket - Plan Samar - Plan Cancel Design ﻿ Skjod Class Corvette Original planned to be a another class the Skjod Class Corvette however because of the Steyr Class Frigate, it was felt that the Skjod Class Corvette would not be needed and so the Class was cancel even before the prototype was construction. All funding for the Skjod Class Corvette was transfer to the Steyr Class Frigate. Images Gallery Fenris Class Battlestar.png|Battlestar Fenris, the lead ship of it class. Redemption Subclass Battlestar (B).png|Battlestar Redemption, lead and sole member of it class. Columbia Class Battlestar (D8).png|Battlestar Columbia, lead ship of it class. Spartan Class Battlestar.png|Battlestar Spartan, lead ship of it class. Battlestar Thermopylae.png|Battlestar Thermopylae, lead and sole member of it class. Ovidius Class Light Battlestar.png|Battlestar Ovidius, lead and sole member of it class. Stalingrad Class Heavy Carrier.png|Stalingrad Class Heavy Carrier Hyperion Bay Class Heavy Cruiser Mark II.png|Hyperion Bay Heavy Cruiser Mark II Nebraska Class Destroyer.png|Nebraska Class Destroyer Steyr Class Frigate.png|Steyr Class Frigate ''Notes'' Battlestar Redemption image creates by Conan Parsu. Thermopylae Subclass Battlestar's image is modified by Allen Knott of CanisD's Battlestar Fernis image. All remaining images are created by CanisD. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Ship Classes Category:Ships Category:Colonial Warship Category:Stub-Working on it